Third time is the best
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: This is the third time Kurt and Blaine are alone in Kurt's room. Probably the best one! One shot! Smut! Only Smut!


**This is my first attempt at writing smut. This one shot is only and purely smut! It was not intended to be published but I wrote it about a month ago and decided to edit it and post it tonight!**

**Thanks to my bb Alexe for some of the onomatopoeia!**

**Sorry about the possible grammar mistakes…**

**Oh! And these characters are not mine... Or maybe they are if I am actually Ryan Murphy hiding behind a french accent!**

* * *

><p>There they were, in Kurt's bedroom, kissing. Blaine knew that room, he's been there twice. The first time he was drunk, he just kissed Rachel and liked it, he was confused, but he remembered that something was soft… Was it the sheets, or was it Kurt's hands he held? He couldn't remember exactly…<p>

The second time, they were making sexy faces in the mirror. Then, Blaine tried to talk about sex with Kurt, who was really uncomfortable with the subject. Even though Blaine has never done "it", he read and watched some stuff on the Internet. He knew the basics, but not everything. He tried to tell Kurt about it, but he wouldn't listen. However, Blaine knew that Burt talked to Kurt about it later. So that was good.

This third time, they were on Kurt's bed, kissing. They've been going out for three months now. They kissed a lot. Especially in Blaine's room. Kurt was not very comfortable in his house, with Finn and his dad around. Today, Carole was working the night shift and Finn and Burt were at some baseball game.

They already had explored each other's body before. With hands and tongues. But they never removed their underwear. Kurt was not ready to make that new step. Blaine wasn't sure if he was either. They were each other first boyfriend. But there was something about that day that made it special. Kurt and Blaine couldn't tell what it was. They were just there, kissing on Kurt's bed. Their clothes were still on.

Then Kurt played with the shirt's buttons of the guy beneath him, as if he was asking permission to undo them… or rip it off.

"Yeah… I want to feel you hands on my skin…" Blaine muttered against Kurt's lips.

So Kurt went on with Blaine's semi-request. He swiftly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. When he was done, he got on his knees, straddling Blaine. He dragged his boyfriend up by his opened shirt and he got rid of the said shirt.

He then proceeded to kiss Blaine fiercely. He let his tongue out asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth and let the other boy invade his mouth. Kurt tasted every inches of Blaine's mouth. After all, he tasted really good! Kind of sweet with a touch of coffee.

Kurt then left his lover's mouth and proceeded to lick his jaw. Blaine put his hands in his perfect boyfriend's hair then moaned. Gosh Kurt loved that sound. He almost forgot about his now messed up hair. He even felt even tighter in his pants. He then attacked Blaine earlobe, nibbling it a bit.

For a guy who preferred the touch of finger tips, Kurt certainly knew how to do this. Blaine didn't even think this was possible to be such a natural. He felt Kurt's mouth leave his ear. He felt Kurt lips on his neck. He felt Kurt lick, suck and his teeth scraping a bit at the tender flesh under his ear. Gosh he loved that man! He was his; he wanted him to be his forever. They belonged to each other and he knew it.

"Kurt… Please… Just… I'm yours… I'm all yours… Please…"

Kurt laughed a little bit.

"No… You're not mine" he said.

Blaine frowned at that statement cooling off a bit. Suddenly, Kurt bit and sucked Blaine's neck. Hard. When he was done, he looked straight in his lover's eyes and said

"Now you're mine… See?"

He pressed a finger on the bruise on his lover's neck, breathing in his ear. Blaine knew he'll have to wear a scarf for the next few days because he already felt the hickey growing on the tender flesh of his neck.

Kurt then slowly ran his hand over Blaine's collarbone, ribs, hip to the side of his ass, grabbing it.

Blaine moaned again and, having a new energy, Kurt licked his way down to Blaine's left nipple, following the same trail his hand took a few moments ago. Kurt then proceeded to lick and nibble the other boy's nipple. Blaine's hands left Kurt's hair to grab the clothes on his boyfriend's back. He pulled. He needed to feel the porcelain skin of his boyfriend on his. Kurt stopped his attack for a fraction of second, just to get rid of his shirt, and then got back to work. When it peaked, he bit it softly. Blaine twisted a little bit under Kurt, making another delicious noise. Smiling, Kurt went to take care of the right one.

Blaine felt amazing but his hands needed to get hold of something so he grabbed Kurt's bare back; sinking is nails in the flesh. During the process, Kurt groaned, half from the pain, half from the pleasure. That sound made Blaine's blood rush southward a bit more.

When Kurt was done with the nipples, he continued his way lower, sucking and licking. Blaine tasted so good! He couldn't get enough. He slightly dipped his tongue into his boyfriend's belly button and continued his journey down on Blaine's body.

Blaine was hard. Kurt had never been this _hot_ before. Cooling off would be really difficult later. But for now, he was just enjoying this delicious moment alone with the man he loved.

But Kurt was soon disappointed. His tongue met the hem of Blaine's pants. He wanted to taste deeper, lower. He started to play with the button of Blaine pants. Blaine nodded frenetically. When Kurt undone it, he lowered the zipper with his teeth. Blaine felt Kurt's breath on his cock. It was almost too much. He purred Kurt's name over and over again. He was glad to be released from his pants, though. They were more and more uncomfortable. He raised his hips and helped Kurt lowered them until they were off. His hands then returned to the once-perfect hair of his boyfriend.

Kurt kissed along the hem of Blaine's boxers. Brushing slightly his lips.

"No… really… That… Won't do…" Kurt said, between the kisses. He then proceeded to pull on Blaine's boxer to get rid of them.

Blaine expression changed from lust to shock. Did Kurt really want to go there?

"Kurt, babe, you sure?" Blaine manages to ask, breathing heavily

"Yeah… why?" Kurt answer, still trying to get Blaine rid of his boxers

"Just to be sure…"

He then raised his hips again, so Kurt can get rid of his boxers, harshly, as if they were offensive.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. He was on his knee, beside Blaine, and gazing at his boyfriend… Especially at his boyfriend's cock; seeing it for the first time.

"You… It's… It's beautiful… You're beautiful!" Kurt managed to say, still looking with his baby blue eyes. He then stared directly into the hazelnut ones of his lover and adds with a mischievous smile: "And you're mine"

Kurt then moved between Blaine's parted legs. He leaned down and exhale hot air onto Blaine's manhood. He then proceeded to lick his lover's cock. From the base to the tip and he did not forget to lick the pre-come that was there. Blaine moaned louder than ever, stunned by all the new sensations he felt.

His tongue lingering at the tip, swirling around the head of Blaine's cock. Kurt then put his hands on his boyfriend's hips, holding then in place. He, then, took all the length he could in his mouth.

Blaine gasped at the sensation of the wet hot cavern around him.

"Kurt… Woah… Okay…unngg…"

Because, yeah, it was freakin' amazing!

Kurt sucked a bit while his lips were slowly moving on Blaine's cock, as if he wasn't sure if he did that right. Blaine tried very hard not to thrust. But Kurt hands held him there.

"Suck…. Harder… Please… Can't… Fuck… Wow… Kurt…" were the only words Blaine could say.

But then, Kurt stopped. He cleared his throat a bit and said :

"Just tell me when you're coming… I'm not sure I want to... well… you know…

-Yeah… Sure… Just… Please… Don't stop!"

Kurt giggled a bit, opened his mouth and continued his "work" on Blaine's cock.

For his first time, Kurt was amazing, Blaine thought. He didn't know what it was supposed to feel like exactly, but it was amazing. His boyfriend's beautiful and soft lips were now a deep shade of red as they went up and down on his cock, again and again. He also felt Kurt's tongue pushed the little magic spot beneath the tip of his cock.

"There… Right… Fuck… I love you! Unnff!"

Blaine's hips jerked a little bit, but not enough to choke Kurt, who was still holding him in place, pinned on the bed.

But then Blaine felt really hot, the warmth spreading everywhere in his body. Something that was building deep within his stomach was about to explode. It was really hard not to thrust up frantically.

"Kurt… I'm about to… Might want to…" Blaine said, pulling on Kurt's hair.

On that warning, Kurt lips flew back to Blaine's mouth as fast as he could and he brought a hand on the cock his mouth just left to continue the work. His hand pumped, but not for long. He pressed his thumb at the exact same place his tongue has been working, under the head and Blaine came on Kurt's hand and on both their chest. Kurt proceeded to kiss Blaine's neck again, his boyfriend's lips talking nonsense.

Jerking into his boyfriend's hand, saying Kurt's name over and over again, mixed with "I love you" s and "fuck" s, Blaine rode the last waves of pleasure.

He tried to catch his breath while Kurt stood up and went to the bathroom annexed to his bedroom.

Kurt came back a few moments later to the bed with a towel and cleaned Blaine's chest, lovingly.

"That… That was amazing… Thanks! Do… do you want me to take care of you?" Blaine said when he recovered the ability to speak. He looked at Kurt's bump in his pants with concern in his eyes.

"-No…

-But it must be painful, right?

-Maybe later, baby… That was to thank you for speaking to my dad…

-What? What for?

-Well… Let me just say that I've learned a lot in those pamphlets…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know… Crappy ending… Let me know what you think, though! Reviews are like writer food! <strong>


End file.
